Rise of the fallen Dark Angel
by Sasuke's darkside
Summary: Follows the path of Vergil after DMC, his story of repent while he fights demons and demon hunters alike off.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; No I don't own Devil May Cry.

"Devil" speech

'May' thoughts

**Cry** devil arms speaking

Chapter 1 ; New beginnings for a Dark Slayer.

-

The Demon world had many particular laws with witch each demon is bound by, the most important being the rule of devil-arms, after being defeated, or possibly passed down from the previous generation, they served they're master faithfully, the consequences of refusing where dire, this Vergil knew, he had spared Dante as Nelo Angelo.

There was another important rule, if for some reason a Devil-arm is left un-claimed for more than 6 days 6 hours and 6 minutes then the demons contract is void. Vergil knew this after he woke in the ruins of Mallet island, in his 19 year old body, Devil-arms don't age.

The post battle calmness still lingered in the air and demons on the island, proving useful to test his body against and earn orbs his body was craving for.

It had been a relatively simple task to navigate through the destroyed castle and Vergil was now seeking out a town on the island, his clothes were in a state of disarray, all that remained was his tattered pants and part of his vest, now hanging from one shoulder.

-

( Vergils P.O.V. )

My demon instincts meant I had ducked before I knew why, it became clear when the tree behind me collapsed.

Locating the source I spun around to face a humanoid Demon, it was slightly shorter than myself, had skin to pale to be human and wore strange boots and gloves, possibly a devil arm, never a good sign when facing a demon.

"So what's a little half-breed Bastard son of Sparda killin' my men for ?" asked the Demon.

"Waiting for some real sport to show up." I stated drawing Yamato, 'I'll have to make this quick' with that I vanished, re-appearing in an instant before my opponent and slashing his chest five times in a second.

The demon's body suddenly turned to water and collapsed, that caught me off guard.

"What ?" just as the word left my mouth, I felt a kick to my rips and was thrown through the air,

"An ability of this Devil arm half-breed." The demon rushed at me again, but before he reached me, I had disappeared, and reappeared behind him cutting the demon in half and spun to block the real demons punch.

"Not bad, half-breed." Suddenly my eyes flashed green as a set of summon swords began to spiral around me, cutting into the demon, using the opportunity I began a cutting some fast sword combos into the demon before it dived back.

Quickly sheathing my Yamato I used a quick judgement cut before teleporting in front of the demon and unleashing a furious barrage of attacks.

Jumping back the demon quickly called up several copies of himself to attack with.

Using rapid displacement and some speedy strikes I quickly found the real one and moved in for the kill, only for the demon to catch Yamato's razor sharp edge with out any trouble.

"Damn it !" "Playtimes over half-breed." Stated the Demon flinging me several feet before I connected with a rock.

"Perhaps you should go back to being Mundus' little bitch !" Stated the Demon before letting off an inhuman cry as I cut off his arm, now in my triggered form. Furious anger racing through my veins.

"I don't know where you came from, but you obviously don't know me very well, scum." I seethed, dropping from my Demon form and placing Yamato's tip to the demons throat.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, after my vision cleared I noticed that I was wearing the boots and gloves.

"That coward sacrificed his Devil arm to escape, errr, what's your name Demon ?" with that I heard a hissing voice in the back of my mind.

**Leviathan****'sss, Master'ss Vergil'sss**

"Do you have any abilities that can get me off this wretched island ?" I asked finally making it to the coast, the fresh sea smell a nice change from the smell of Demon blood.

**I****'sss can make'sss you breath'ss under water'sssss**

"How much demon blood Leviathan ?" I asked , this would likely take awhile.

-

In a harbour in New York city if one cared to notice one would see a Shirtless man with snowy white hair pull himself from the sea, and head into the city.

Quickly heading to an A.T.M. Vergil withdrew some cash from his still active accounts from his Dark Slayer demon hunting days, he ignored the looks he got from people.

After acquiring some cash Vergil entered the first shop he came across picking up as much clothing as he believed he may need, and checked into the nearest hotel.

He now resided in the Calister hotel, it would only be temporary though, he'd get a place of his own, that or Dante failed to defeat Mundus and he'd be rushing to a suicidal battle instead.

-

( Vergils P.O.V. )

Rivets of water ran down my chest as I focused on checking my wounds in the shower. Nothing my demon blood couldn't handle.

I thought of what my next move should be as I showered. That is assuming Mundus is dead.

'Training. It must be done, I'll also restart the dark slayer business, earning money and training, perfect.' Turning off the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist before wandering over to and collapsing onto the bed.

-

Only a mere 4 hours after falling a sleep Vergil sprung from his sleep in a cold sweat cutting the air in front of him with Yamato.

Throwing the covers from him Vergil quickly donned a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, combat boots and a pair of finger less gloves. He'd need to hunt to rid himself of this fear.

-

( Vergils P.O.V.)

Demons, it seemed were still as foolish as ever, when stalking me they failed to notice Yamato at my side, or my demonic aura. For the kill I quickly turned and asked, "Who's there ?" in a frightened voice.

With that several Prides jumped from the shadow's at me, as I crouched and prepared my Yamato. 'Playtime'

As I cut my way through the demon swarm, enjoying myself to no end, I failed to notice the motorcycle headlights behind me as the Demons scattered in fear.

Sensing no more demons, I quickly sheathed my Yamato, I was then shocked to receive a kick in the back which sent me tumbling, I quickly righted myself and faced my attack, a furious looking woman.

"Dante ! You damn demon scum, how dare you come back here after what you did." Shouted the woman, pulling two guns from her belt and opening fire.

Quickly dodging the bullets and displacing behind the woman, I caught both her arms and turned her to face me, I came across a familiar pair of eyes. 'Arkham ?'

"When'd you get so fast ?" asked the woman with different coloured eyes.

"Mary Arkham ?" I asked, had she survived the tower.

"You, you called me that, who are you ?" asked 'Mary' with a shocked expression.

"The Dark Slayer, Lady." He remembered her preferred name now, with that he was off displaced away from the huntress.

-

( Lady's P.O.V. )

At the mercenary bar the next day, I heard rumours of a man calling himself the dark slayer, a man who could dodge bullets.

He had left a number for clients who 'liked ghost stories', a code for demon problems.

Well, Lady just happened to hold the monopoly on telling ghost stories, so Dante had better hope she doesn't run into him again, especially if he plans on using that name again.

-

( Vergils P.O.V. )

I had found a place, a warehouse by the sea, it had a large high room in the front and several other small rooms in the back which could easily be turned into a living area.

The large front room would serve as the office, a few couches, a desk and some tables would suffice, I'd already gotten what the humans called a 'mobile' phone.

The largest of the three back rooms would serve as a kitchen\living room, I'd put in a fireplace perhaps, the other two rooms which were up a flight of stairs would serve as bedrooms and I'd probably have to get the bathroom redone.

But the place would be perfect.

For the Dark Slayer.

-

Okay, good, bad or ugly, Vergil's back in the new world has made an enemy, started a business and has been confused by Lady to be Dante, who hasn't been to nice it seems. Oh well review if you want a second chapter.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ; I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; No I don't own Devil May Cry.

"Devil" speech

'May' thoughts

**Cry** devil arms speaking

Chapter 2 ;

-

The large hulking demon let out a monstrous feral roar as it descended on a helpless woman, she scurried back from the beast from her place on the ground, she had been terrified and careless and had tripped while running from the beast, it seemed that she was pinned now as the beast's eyes caught hers.

It all seemed very bleak as the beast stretched out a jagged claw to her in what felt like slow-motion, before suddenly freezing completely.

"Glad to see I got your attention." Came a raspy voice from behind the giant beast.

The giant suddenly turned to attack the source of the voice, using the distraction the woman picked herself up and took cover beneath a fire escape in the alleyway the creature had chased her down, she observed her hero.

The man was tall, with snow white hair and stood with an elegant grace against the monstrous demon in a long elegant blue coat.

( Vergil P.O.V. )

I stared down the ugly demon as the woman picked herself up and moved under a fire escape, at least she could still move.

"I'm in a good mood today, so I'll make this quick !" I called out before rushing forward toward the beast, it threw a clawed limp out to attack, but it was pitifully slow compared to my demonic speed.

I ducked the attack and quickly ran it through with Yamato, pulling the blade free I delivered a cross cut to finish.

Only the creature didn't die.

Thanks to my fast reflexes I managed to dodge the angry counterattacks of the beast, I cut the creatures torso once more before jumping out of range.

"Damn it !" this beast wasn't normal, Yamato couldn't kill it, and that left me few options.

I changed my weapon to Leviathan and took a defensive stance, It might be a demon immune to physical attacks, but Leviathan could use elemental techniques.

"Come !" as the beast charged foreword I quickly fired off several side kicks, each sending a torrent of demonic water at the beast, but it didn't slow down.

Ducking beneath the beast's violently swung claws, a little too slow without Yamato's demonic powers enhancing my speed and earning a gash on my back, I put a large portion of my demonic energy into an uppercut.

It seemed like it worked, the attack tore almost half the beast's chest away, but it still hadn't been enough as the beast hadn't been killed from it.

"Damn you !" I seethed as I stood my ground, my relative inexperience with this devil arm meant I was severely drained from an attack like that.

The beast gave a mighty roar grabbing at it's hollowed out chest and jumping away heading up a fire escape and out of sight. I lowered myself to one knee struggling to regain my breath.

( Normal P.o.v. )

"Um, are you alright ?" asked the woman as she tentatively stepped out from beneath the fire escape, blushing furiously when the man looked eye's with her in an intense stare.

"I've been through worse, much worse, I trust that you are my client ?" spoke Vergil as he raised himself back up into a dignified stance.

"Yes, I was calling about a-" the woman was cut off by Vergil shushing her.

"This isn't the best place to talk of such things, Come, Miss…" instructed Vergil, already beginning to walk off..

"Gwen, Gwen Jones." Introduced the girl as she caught up with the Dark Slayer.

"Hm, Vergil." Grunted Vergil as they continued to his office.

xXxXx

( Virgil's Office )

"Take a seat." Was the only thing that Vergil said as he disappeared through a door in the large warehouse he had lead them to, Gwen, exhausted from running from the demon and walking across town to this warehouse, made little complaint as she sat herself on one of the couches in the large room.

Looking around the room the first thing Gwen notice was the swords, at least half of the wall space was decorated with a host of different swords, from very large blade's to small short sword's, some seemed finely decorated and ornamental, however a few of them looked battle ready.

Checking out the rest of the room Gwen noticed a couple of interesting tapestries lining the walls, one showed a monstrous looking demon holding a wicked looking jagged blade another was of an angel with only one wing falling from the clouds, a third one had some Japanese Kanji on it but she didn't know what they meant.

"It means 'Might makes Right', it's the basic law of Hell." Explained Vergil from behind Gwen, surprising her as he got there without her noticing.

"What about those two ?" asked Gwen gesturing towards the angle and demon.

"Both of those symbolise the Devil." Answered Vergil taking a seat across from Gwen and opening a small note book.

"I don't get it, how can they both be the devil ?" asked Gwen confused.

"It's because of your point of view, one show's the Devil as a powerful demon who rules Hell, the other show's an angel cast from Heaven because he refused to bow, both are true, and yet many cannot see the second as true simply because they are single minded and only focus on one detail, the first." Explained Vergil with an odd look in his eye's, he knew something of falling into Hell for his pride, and of becoming a powerful Demon with a wicked blade.

"So, it symbolises how pride can corrupt someone to become evil." Deuced Gwen.

"I suppose it could mean that, I always thought of in as two sides of a war, one man's rebel is another mans freedom fighter." Said Vergil with an air of finality.

"So, how did you suspect you were being stalked for ?" asked Vergil turning his attention from the paintings.

"Well about two weeks now, I tried the police but they didn't help, they couldn't find any sign's of a stalker and said they had bigger problem's." explained Gwen.

"I see, but why and how did you contact me ?" asked Vergil, he hadn't put his number in the paper, he'd simply given it to the right kind of people, the one's that you go to for 'unusual' problems.

"Well, I wanted someone I could trust to be strong enough, and you demon hunters have quite the reputation." Explained Gwen, fiddling with a sliver chain she wore.

"Okay, so the week before the 'stalking' started, did anything unusual happen ?" asked Vergil readying himself to write any important information she might give.

"Well no, not really, no the last thing interesting that happened to me was bumping into Roy, and that was a month ago." Answered Gwen.

"Who's Roy, and what's his full name ?" asked Vergil.

"An old boyfriend from high school, Roy Flintwood." Explained Gwen.

"Anything else, or do you have any enemies ?" asked Vergil noting the man's name.

"I don't think I have any enemies." Stated Gwen looking annoyed at the thought, she considered herself pretty nice and friendly.

"Alright, I want you to stay here, the wards I placed on the building should keep you safe, I'll be back." Commanded Vergil as he slipped his notebook into his coat and exited the building.

xXxXx

Vergil easily traversed the back alleys of the city towards his destination; the police department. He would find out exactly who this 'Roy Flintwood' was.

Vergil easily slipped into the building undetected and found a vacant computer term he could use.

Vergil logged in and ran his search.

xXxXx

( Gwen )

Gwen had been woken from her sleep by a heavy bang against the warehouses double doors.

It was that thing, it was back.

But Vergil said it couldn't get her in here.

Right ?

xXxXx

( Vergil )

"Shit !" cursed Vergil as he read over the profile of Roy Flintwood.

Mr. Flintwood's body was discovered on an alleyway at the junction 34,2 at 12;13 pm. The body was badly mutilated and the killer is still at large.

As Vergil made his way out of the building he considered the information, the first possibility was that the demon had been stalking Roy and was now stalking Gwen since they came into contact with each other, demon's were known to like patterns in their hunting, maybe Gwen was the last person in contact with Roy.

But that wouldn't explain the demon's resistance to Vergil's attacks, so it was likely the second possibility, Roy had been killed by a demon, or maybe a cult group, supernatural means at any rate and his soul remained on this plain, something kept him here, something that Gwen had.

This was bad, Vergil realised as he raced back to Gwen, the wards he had placed wouldn't hold back this demon, it was rare that this type of demon appeared, too rare to be considered when he put up the barriers.

xXxXx

( Gwen )

Vergil had lied. The demon managed to get into the building. Gwen had little time to condemn Vergil as she tried to escape through another door in the room, she found herself in a hall way, then a kitchen and finally outside, only to come face to face with the demon, it had went around and cut her off.

Gwen screamed as the beast reached a clawed hand out and grabbed her, it gave a massive roar as it opened it's gigantic mouth to devour her, she waited for the pain to come.

It never came.

"Run !" shouted Vergil with his back towards her, facing down the demon who's arm he had just severed and freed her from.

Gwen wasted no time in running from the two demons.

Vergil heard her hurried running go off into the distance as he watched the demons severed arm quickly grow back.

"Let's dance !" taunted Vergil as he flashed behind the demon and buried Yamato into the beasts back, watching in satisfaction when it tore a wicked gash into the demon when it turned to attack him.

Vergil swiftly jumped back to avoid the demons claws before renewing his attack with a judgement cut, he had to slow down this monster enough to catch up to Gwen and get her to safety.

The demon began a violent sloppy assault on Vergil, which Vergil punished him for, every time the beast drew back a giant limp for it's attack Vergil would enter it's defences and slash the beasts torso.

However luck wasn't on Vergil's side as he tripped over an inconveniently placed cargo and found himself taking a painful attack to the left side off his body that sent him flying, the demon had become stronger, as demons of that nature tend to do after recovering for a grave injury, like the one Vergil had dealt it. The thing needed to be killed properly.

Vergil picked himself up from the ground and charged at the demon again, only this time triggered, in this form Vergil managed to simply tear his way through the demon splitting it in two before continuing on in the direction Gwen went.

It didn't take long for Vergil to find her, gasping for breath outside a Gas station. Vergil wasted no time in mounting a nearby motorcycle.

"Quick ! Get on !" ordered Vergil, he could hear the demon give a roar in the distance that said it was time to go, as he took off he noticed a familiar brunette rush out of the gas stations shop and begin screaming and shooting at him.

Vergil had just robbed 'Lady' Mary Arkham's bike.

"Did Roy ever give you anything, a ring, watch, ancient family heirloom kind of thing ?" asked Vergil as they sped down the road and onto a bridge.

"Well he gave my this necklace, Why ?" asked Gwen as she clung tightly to Vergil in fear, Vergil pulled to a stop when he heard her and got off the bike.

"Give me the necklace and go." Ordered Vergil with an outstretched hand, Gwen handed it over before diving off mutely.

Vergil smirked as he heard the beast's roar approach him, he calmly wrapped the necklace around Yamato's hilt and sheathed the blade before he crouched in a stance.

The beast came into view quickly and raced towards Vergil.

Vergil calmly waited as the demon approached his hand resting on Yamato's hilt.

The second the demon entered Vergils range there was a flash as Yamato was drawn severing the demon in two.

This time the attack proved effective as the demon two half's combusted, the necklace had been the object it had linked itself too.

Vergil's gloating time was cut when he noticed a certain brunette come into view and he had to make a hasty escape, besides, he had a bill to collect.

xXxXx

Well, what do you think, the OC's are not important to the story in any way, shape, or form, they'll just be the people who hire Vergil, possibly other mercenary OCs or demon raising priests will appear but their not central so don't worry.

Sorry about the delay on updating, this story isn't quite as popular as some of my others and hence got overlooked, Sorry.

R&R


End file.
